Canada Mia!
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Matty grew up without knowing who her father was. A month before her wedding, she discovers her mother's diary and finds out she has 3 possible fathers... MAMMA MIA CROSSED W/ HETALIA CHARACTERS
1. I have a dream

A twenty year old girl sat in her sky-blue bedroom staring at the cracked mirror hanging on the wall. In a month, she'd be married! She was so excited - her mother was holding the reception at the Hotel she ran, the same hotel she was sitting in now.

"Kalokairi, where all my life has been." she sighed, and stood up, before making her bed and changing from her _I heart Greece _t-shirt which she slept in and into a light blue dress which complimented her blonde hair. She brushed said hair out and stared at her reflection again. She looked so much like her mother, and seeing as she had no idea _who _her father was, she couldnt add any paternal look alikes. Did he have sandy blonde hair and blue eyes like her and her mother? Or did he have dark hair and dark eyes? Maybe he had something strange, like grey-blonde hair and violet eyes!

"Matilda!" her mother yelled from downstairs. "I need you to go to the market!"

"Coming Mom!" she yelled back, frowning. She _HATED _"Matilda". She prefered all of her friends called her _Matty_ instead. Most of her friends lived in Britain and France, as her mother had taken there alot on holiday before. She was about to leave her room when she noticed she didnt have a hair band. "Mom!"

"Yeah?" she yelled back. Having conversations through ceiling/floors that woke up the guests was normal for them.

"Can I borrow a hair tie?"

"Sure!" her mother's reply came. Matty closed her door and made her way across the small corridor of the third and final floor of their house, the second floor was for the guests. Matty opened the door and stepped into her mother's room. It was painted a similar shade of blue. Making her way towards the mirror where a hair band would surely be, Matty noticed a pink book on the chair... a Diary?

_The Diary of Francesca Bonefoy, 1992_

Now Matty had something to help pass the time in the next month, other than planning her wedding of course.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Where are you going?" Francessca asked as her daughter came downstairs.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Matty lied as she pulled her wrap around jumper around her tighter.

"Don't be too late." Francessca frowned. "Kalokairi's filled with partying yobs from Western Europe right now."

"They'll be gone next week, besides I'll be fine!" she smiled at her mother. Matty had been ignored alot by her greek classmates growing up, and she could blend into a crowd easily if she wanted, even though she hated being ignored. However on a small island like Kalokairi, normally she could easily be pinpointed because of her appearance. One upside of the tourists was she could blend in easily again, if she wanted to be ignored. Slipping into the night air, Matty remembered around the same time she was out two years ago, when she met a tourist called Carlos Machado. Carlos who later moved to the island to be closer to Matty. Carlos who would be marrying Matty in two weeks.

Matty moved into the chilly greek night air and moved towards the docks. One of four of the island's mailboxes was located there, and it was the second easiest to get to. The easiest was too close to the Hotel for Matty to post three letters at night. Three letters currently concealed in her wrap around jumper. Three letters inviting three extra guests to her wedding. She took them out a few feet from the moonlit street, before coming to a stop by the mailbox.

Her hands shook as she held them.

"Arthur Kirkland." she read the name from the first one and slipped it into the slit.

"Ivan Braginsky." the second letter fell through the slit and landed in the box.

"A-and Lovino Vargas." Matty dropped the final letter into the box.

"One of you are my father."

* * *

A/N: should I continue or leave it as a one-shot?

If you havent guessed already:

Matty = Canada = Sophie (only personality has changed to be more like Sophie's)

Francessca = France = Donna


	2. Honey Honey

A/N: aaaannnd Chapter Two!

* * *

"ALFIE! ELIZABETA!" Matty screamed in joy at seeing her friends getting off the boat; it was the day before her wedding, and her two bridesmaids from England were arriving.

"MATTY!" they both screeched and ran down the wooden dock to meet her in the middle. Alfie had bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes and spoke with a slight american accent ( her parents were from the US but she had lived in the UK her whole life). She was the "hero" one of the trio, and was known by the more masculine version of her name Alfreda. Elizabeta was taller and had long brown hair, which she normally wore a flower on the left side of it and spoke with a thick european accent, as she was born and raised in Hungary and moved to the UK when she was a teen. She was the "tough" one, and was normally slightly ticked off with Alfie claiming most the credit. Matty was known as the "quite" one of them all, and they had their own chant...

All: _Alfie Matty Eli  
__US Greece Hungary  
_Eli:_ I'm tough!__  
_Matty: _I'm quite!_  
Alfie: _I'm the Hero!_

Then they all threw their hands in the middle, before yelling out and throwing them in the air. Matty smiled; she hadnt seen her friends since they came to Kaliokari last summer.

"So how's Carlos?" Elizabeta asked.  
"Planning some 'suprise'" Matty smiled.  
"So whats this 'Big News' you told us about on facebook?" Alfie interjected.  
"Well..." Matty turned to face them.  
"MATTY!" they both squealed and moved to look at her stomach and 'cradle' it.  
"NOT THAT!" Matty grinned, slapping their hands away.  
"Well what is it?" Alfie asked.  
Well..."  
"Well...?"  
"I invited my dad to my wedding..."  
"MATTY!" they both shrieked again. They were making it to the start of the mountain pass; Alfie and Eli were carrying their cases, which they dropped at the news.  
"Does Francessca know about this?"  
"How did you find him?"  
"Who is he?"  
"How do you know its him?"  
They all started to drag the truth from her, and Matty smiled wryly.  
"I found _this_." she pulled the diary from her bag, and grinned. "It's my mom's diary from the year she got pregnant with me. Its all in here!"  
"All of it?" Eli asked her.  
"All of it." Matty added.  
"Go on." Alfie smiled.  
"_June 22nd. Arthur met me in town and offered to show me the little island on his boat. We danced on the beach, and kissed on the beach, and... .dot." _Matty read.  
"Dot dot dot?" Eli asked.  
"Dot dot dot! Thats what they did in the old days!" Matty informed them.  
"So Arthur's your dad?!" Alfie asked, smiling.  
"Aha! The plot thickens!" Matty sat on the whitening wall feet from them, and Eli and Alfie brought their bags closer to it before sitting down themselves. "_June 23rd. Arthurs just told me he's engaged and he's going back home today to get married to her soon. I'm heartbroken but after he left, I met Lovino. He's funny and an adventurer, and he asked me if I'd heard of the little island. We danced on the beach, kissed on the beach and...DOT DOT DOT!" _Matty read aloud, smiling as Alfie and Eli frowned a little.  
"You have 2 dads?" Eli's mouth formed an 'O' shape.  
"_June 24th." _Matty continued. "_I was in the bar when I met Ivan. He's funny and charming and I offered to show him the island. We danced, kissed and..." _Matty looked up at them.  
"DOT DOT DOT!" they yelled.  
"So who did you invite? Arthur, Lovino or Ivan?" Alfie asked.  
Matty swallowed hard.  
" .God." Alfie and Eli looked at each other.  
"You didn't." Eli almost squeaked.  
"She did." Alfie looked at Eli.  
"Matty!" Eli looked at Matty, who grinned wildly.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Whats Fran going to say?"  
"I'll know my dad when I see him!"  
"For your sake I hope so." Alfie muttered.  
"C'mon, can we get back now?" Eli flicked her hair outta her face, smiling. The trio made their way to the hotel, where Francessca was taking down some laundry.  
"Alfie! Eli! My how you've grown! You're so beautiful!" she hugged the two girls as they entered, before smiling at them and her daughter. "You look like you've had some fun."  
"We have, mom!" Matty smiled.  
"I used to have fun." Francessca frowned, folding a sheet.  
"Ohoh we know!" Eli grinned.

* * *

A/N: you likey? :)

Alfie/Eli=America/Hungary :)


	3. Kalokairi, the island of DOT DOT DOT

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Mamma Mia, all characters and the main plot belong to the respectful owners.

* * *

Over on the mainland, around 10 miles away from Kalokairi, a small passenger boat was getting ready to leave the dock, unaware of two taxi's speeding down the jetty towards it. The boat moved off just as the two cars screeched to a stop at the end of the jetty, and two men leapt out yelling.

"WAIT! WAIT! YOU BASTARD!" a man with an Italian accent yelled to the boat.

"VAIT FOR ME, DA!" the other passenger from the second taxi yelled with a thick Russian Slur. The man driving the boat turned to stare at the two men, before waving cheekily at the two men; the red head was frowning whilst the platinum blonde was smiling like a 5 year old.

"Bastard." The Italian frowned.

"Don't be so sad, little man!" The Russian grinned. "Another boat will be over soon." He gestured to the sign displaying the times. "Where are you heading?"

"Kalokairi." He muttered

"Da? Me too!"

"That's great, you bastard!" the Italian screamed. "But look, no more boats until Monday!" he cried, pointing at the sign.

"Nyet!" the Russian was still smiling. "I have to get to a wedding on voskresenye!"

"Well I have to be at one on Sunday!"

"That's what I said, little man!" the Russian smiled broader. "You need to listen more, da?"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP US GET TO KALOKAIRI IS IT YOU VODKA LOVING-"

"Ahoy there. I hear you need a ride to Kalokairi?" a voice called from one of the boats docked nearby. A British man with extremely thick eyebrows was staring at them."I happen to be going there myself for a wedding, you know."

"YOU WERE LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION YOU BASTA-"

"You were yelling." The brit frowned. "How could I not?" he climbed from the boat's deck onto the jetty and looked both men in the eyes, looking up to be able to look into the Russian's. "Bride or groom?" he asked.

"Bride." Both men answered at the same time, before looking at each other.

"Hmm, me too. Although I've never met her myself, just her mother." The thick-browed man smiled suggestively.

"You can take us, Da?"

"It would be rude of me not to." He smiled. "I'm Arthur."

"I'm Lovino." The Italian replied shortly.

"I am Ivan! Pryviet!" his childlike smile still playing on his face.

* * *

On the boat that had left Ivan and Lovino on the jetty, two women sat tersely taking in the scene around them. Men were singing and drinking, children were sniffling on their mothers laps and teens were chatting and drinking as much as the fully grown men. A Spanish woman and another woman with premature silvery hair that reached the small of her back sat side by side, basically sitting on each other because of the people around them.

"It's all very greek, Maria" The Spanish woman grinned, looking at the man sleeping next to her, who seemed to have several cats sleeping on him.

"Awww Toni! Why did Frances make us get this boat? It's so un-awesome." Maria frowned, rolling her un-natural red eyes. The woman on the other side of her had a basket on her lap, filled to the brim with fish.

"We wouldn't be on this boat if you weren't late for the plane!" Toni smiled back. "Mi amiga, cheer up! Matty is getting married!"

"That's so un-awesome, I don't ever want to get married."

"That's just because David got married to Anneliese."

"I don't want to be married to that Hungarian idiot, you fool."

"You cried for a month after they got married and only ate Ben and Jerry's…."

"Okay maybe I did." Maria cut in. "But still, marriage is so un-awesome nowadays."

"Which means you'll end up alone" Toni teased.

"Says Miss-No-Date-In-Three-Years." Maria teased back.

"Matty must be so grown up now." Toni sighed, changing the subject.

"If not, I don't see why Frances would let her get married, Toni." Maria smirked. "Think logically, mein Freund, Matty's aunts would tear him to shreds if we don't approve!"

"Sounds true." Toni smiled, when the man who was steering the boat rung a bell and yelled in harsh Greek, before the German and Spaniard heard the word _Kalokairi _and scrambled to grab their things and get off the boat first. The two women were the last passengers onto the jetty, with the still overcrowded boat bobbing off, only dispatching around seven passengers.

Maria fanned herself with a brochure from the airport as they made their way towards the shoreline. She was dressed very inappropriately to be walking down the planked gangway; the German woman was wearing long, stiletto heeled boots and a black mid-thigh skirt with a white tank top underneath a grey knitted oversized jumper. _Very _Fashionable. _Not _great to be walking around the greek countryside. Toni was more sensible, wearing white sandals instead of her usual kitten heels. She also wasn't wearing their age equivalent of a miniskirt, opting instead for knee length shorts and a light short sleeved shirt.

"Why did I wear stilettos?" Maria moaned as they reached the halfway mark.

"I'm not carrying you!" Toni screeched as the german woman began to lean on her friend.

"Well, look at what _la maree _dragged up!" a cry from the end of the dock yelled towards them. The two women turned to see their half-french friend at the end of the dock. The trio ran – well, Maria basically fell over at every plank – and group hugged.

"How far until we get to the villa?" Toni asked as they sat in the pick-up truck.

"Not too long." Francesca purred.

"Will there be any hot men?" Maria asked.

"I thought you still were mourning the fact David wasn't single anymore?"

"That won't last!" Maria grinned. "But I can still have fun, right?"

"How do you know it won't last?" Frances frowned.

"I just do!"

"Well, we're almost at the Villa so you can scope it out yourself." The truck pulled up to the villa. Maria frowned as she looked at the long climb to get up to the hilltop villa, then at her footwear choice.

"Why did I wear stilettos?!"

* * *

A/N:

Whooo for Fem!Spain and Fem!Prussia. And yes, Fem!Prussia's name is actually Maria. I think Fem!Spain's Nyotalia name is Carmen, but I think Toni suits her better. Also I know Romano was meant to be the equivalent of Bill, but I decided to switch it around a little due to England's past as a pirate and Bill being an adventurer :3

Which also means I'll be messing up the whole Donna/Sam and Bill/Rosie thing, but I can just tweak it a little, *Russia smile* Da?

NOW! SELF PROMO TIME! If any of you watch Hetalia amvs on Youtube, would anyone mind checking out my amv channel? They're not that great, but it would mean a ton J Also, they're mainly PruHun XD

Channel Name: HeyHeyHetalia100 (I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER OK) XD


	4. Arthur, Ivan and Lovino

Dislcaimer: I don't own the main plot or the characters, all belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

"AUNTIE TONI!" the blonde girl squealed as she saw the two women reached the courtyard.

"Matty!" Toni smiled and pulled her 'niece' into a hug. "My you've grown, you're _muy bonita_!"

"AUNTIE MARIA!" Matty wriggled from the hug and towards her other aunt.

"Matty!" the similar response came from the silvery haired woman, who pulled her into a hug yet again.

"Don't crush her!" one of the boys carrying Maria and Toni's bags complained.

"Carlos, they're like family!" Matty smiled, slipping from the second aunt and Carlos pulled her into a hug.

"CARLOS?!" both the aunts turned to stare at the tanned man.

"So you're marrying our Matty?" Toni looked him up and down, in fake scrutiny.

"I don't think he cuts our standards." Maria jokingly stage whispered to Toni, who cracked up laughing.

"Hey!" Frances frowned. "He's going to put this place on the line!" she proudly grinned.

"_Online_" Carlos corrected her, smiling. "I just think that the villa has so much potential and nobody even knows we're here."

"Please! Go see the world you two." Frances frowned, fiddling with her work clothes slightly before reaching up and grabbing some sheets from the overhead washing line.

"Fran let me do that." One of the greek ladies who was standing nearby started to take them down. Frances sighed.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms." She turned to Maria and Toni, who guestured to the remaining two luggage lackeys to follow, leaving Carlos with Matty.

"Excited for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm ready for the best adventure of my life." He replied, kissing her on the lips, before pulling away. "I've gotta go prepare for tonight."

"Ooh for his Bachelor party." Alfie smirked. The two bridesmaids were waiting to see if Matty would be going down to the beach with them, and decided to surprise the lovers.

"Gonna have fun?" Eli smiled.

"You betcha." Carlos embarrassedly smiled. "See ya!" he waved before running down towards the steps and disappearing.

"Let's go to the beach." Alfie dragged Matty towards the steps, but the girl dug her heels in.

"I need to get my swim suit." She giggled, before turning to the villa and running inside. "Don't wait, I'll meet you down there!" she yelled. The two girls shrugged before running down the steps, looking forward to jumping into the cool greek sea.

* * *

Matty changed into her patterned swimsuit underneath her shorts and shirt combo. She was stepping into the courtyard when she noticed she could hear… voices.

…male voices.

"C-can I help you?" she asked quietly. As she said before, not too many people she didn't know acknowledge her at first. "Helloooo?" she waved one of her hands. Three men stood staring over the wall looking at the blue sea. She cleared her throat again, and now they noticed her, and turned to face her. Her eyes widened.

The men looked nothing alike.

One had red hair and olive skin, and was of a rather short stance. He had a defined Jaw, a lot like Matty's.

Another, who was wearing completely green, had strikingly thick eyebrows, and his hair was a very similar shade to Matty's.

The final one had violet eyes and silvery hair, not unlike Auntie Maria's. He was towering over everyone else and had a childlike smile, which scared Matty a little, until she realised they shared height.

"Oh, hello dear" The eyebrow guy greeted her.

"Pryviet" the tall man smiled broader.

"Ya, hi." The smaller man's Italian accented voice rang out.

"Are you…. Francesca's daughter?" The eyebrow man smiled. He had a very thick british accent. She guessed by _Pryviet _that the tall guy was Russian.

Matty nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar." The Russian man smiled. "I am Ivan Braginsky

"Lovino Vargas." The Italian scuffed his feet against the light cobbled floor.

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland." Matty frowned. She thought she'd know her dad when she saw him, but now, she was very very certain she didn't know which of the three strangers her father was.

"I-I'm Matty." She smiled.

"Well can you show us to our rooms already?" Lovino frowned.

"Da, that would be nice." Came Ivan's voice. Matty noted he hadn't dropped the creepy smile yet.

"Right, um, follow me." Matty nodded. The three men made their way towards the villa door, but Matty slipped away and ran down the back alley way, turning back and gesturing for them to follow. Ivan and Lovino frowned, but Arthur sighed and followed her. The other two men followed after a moments of hesitation.

Matty lead them to an outhouse, before climbing onto a concrete block and opening a trapdoor on the ceiling and climbing up. The door slammed shut as she went through and the three men pushed it up as they stood on the concrete block. "Here." Matty shoved a ladder down. Ivan was the first up, followed by Arthur. Lovino was the last one in, and pulled a face of disgust as he looked around the attic.

There were two beds and a deflated inflatable air bed lying against the other three walls. There were blankets on a chest to one side and the windows had shutters across them. Old fairy lights were stung across one wall, and two bare light bulbs hung from the ceiling. The walls were all bare brickwork, being covered only by old posters from the '80s. In one corner was Frances' old guitar and one of her old band's posters above it. Matty smiled.

"Can we see Fances now?" Lovino asked.

"Well, see, she doesn't really know you're here…" Matty stammered. Her smile fading fast.

Lovino frowned broadly. Arthur facepalmed whilst Ivan just stood smiling still.

"This is very bad." Arthur's mumbled voice came through, and Lovino just nodded.


	5. Here we go again (Mamma Mia)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Mamma Mia, or the lyrics in this chapter – somebody requested more abba, we got more abba :)**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And most of all enjoy!

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, that Frances doesn't know anything about this?" Lovino yelled.

"I-I'm sorry…" Matty began.

"This is unbelievable." Arthur ran his hands through his hair. "Does your father know about this?"

"Yes…" Matty let out a small smiled. _He couldn't have hit the nail on the head any better!_

"This is crazy, da?" Ivan smiled from his bed. "But it is an adventure!" at the word adventure, Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Can we go back to the mainland, Arthur?" Lovino asked.

"No."

"WHAT!" Lovino screeched. "You're an idiot! Why?"

"Because as Ivan just reminded me - it's an _adventure! _It'll be good for you, Lovino."

"You bastard!"

"I can't believe this…" Arthur frowned.

"I'm sorry, just Mother always talks a-about you so I thought it'd be nice to bring some of her old f-friends out here…" she saw memories flash through the three men's eyes, and they all smiled (save for Ivan, who was always smiling, that creep).

"Nyet, we can have fun here and the wedding is tomorrow, da?" Ivan glanced at Matty, who nodded.

"I can't believe Frances has an adult daughter – by the way, how old are you?" Lovino looked up from the bed grumpily. Arthur was sitting beside him blowing up the air mattress more, explaining that as the most gentleman-ly, he should offer to sleep on the "rectangular balloon", as Lovino had called it.

Before Matty could answer, the sound of sweet singing in french. The three men looked up, and then looked at each other.

"It's Frances!" Arthur whispered. Matty paled.

"Look, stay here please" the 20 year old glanced at Lovino "and stay quiet please!" she whispered. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she asked.

"We'll be there, I guess." Lovino let out a small smirk.

"I'll definitely be there, Matty" Arthur added.

"Da!" Ivan nodded. Matty lifted one of the cork boards to the window sill and climbed up.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled, before lifting it up and climbing onto the roof. She slipped the cork board to fit into the window sill and slammed the shutters shut.  
She slammed them a little bit too hard, and heard the slam from the roof. She winced as she heard her mother yell from the lowest floor of the goat house.

"Hello?" Frances yelled. Matty swore before nimbly climbing down the side of the building, using the missing brick spaces in the old wall to climb down as she'd done countless times before.

"Désolé maman!(Sorry Mum!)" Matty ran into the room where her mother was standing, yelling in french so her mother would hear her sooner. Frances was about to lift the trapdoor into the room with the three men! "I knocked something over."

"From upstairs?"

"N-no, outside!" Matty lied quickly. "Let's go back to the villa, we need to set up some more."

"Ok." She looked at her daughter. "I just want to get some more vegetables from the stock room back there for the dinner tonight."

"I can get them!" Matty smiled.

"No, I'm fine." Frances frowned. "What's the matter, Matty?"

"N-nothing!" Matty ran out of the goat house frowning before her mother could question her more.

* * *

Frances was leaving the goat house, when she heard another thump, followed by rushed Russian words and somebody yelling.

Somebody was definitely in the goat house.

The French woman made her way to the trapdoor and lifted it slightly. The first thing she was was a man sitting on the bed complaining. He was wearing an expensive designer suit and was calling the man in the green suit a "scone bastard".

_L-Lovino?!_

The "scone bastard" was blowing up the air mattress some more, and had thick eyebrows and wicked green eyes.

_Arthur?!_

The only over man in the room was sitting in the corner, simply smiling into space. He had violet eyes and light sandy hair.

_Ivan!?_

All of Matty's possible dads, sitting in her goat house, as handsome as ever.

Frances felt faint and moved away from the trapdoor, and felt light headed and blacked out. She crouched on the floor and waited for the fog to pass. Then she stood up slowly and held her head in her hands.

_"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when" _She made her way to the door of the goat house. "_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end, Look at me now, will I ever learn?" _she was making her way to the wall to climb up. "_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_," she got to the roof and swung over to the window, before frowning at the sight of the cork board. "_There's a fire within my soul_…. _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_….._One more look and I forget everything, woah." _she sat cross legged on the roof, and rested her palm on the corner of the trap door. Then she held her head in her other hand. "M_amma mia, here I go again_ - _My my, how can I resist you?" _ she looked at her lightly tanned hand resting infront of her. If she lifted it, she'd be able to see them… _"Mamma mia, does it show again?_ _My my, just how much I've missed you_. _Yes, I've been broken hearted_, _Blue since the day we parted_ -_Why, why did I ever let you go?_ _Mamma mia, now I really know,_ _My my, I could never let you go!"_

_She lifted it a crack, before dropping it again. "Remember they left…" she frowned to herself._

"_I've been angry and sad about things that you do, and I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through…and when you go, when you slam the door,I think you know that you won't be away too long_ _You know that I'm not that strong…" _Frances blinked back a tear.

_"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring and one more look and I forget everything, woah…" _she held her head with both of her hands. Matty, Eli and Alfie ran towards the goat house and saw her sitting on the roof.

"That's where your dad's are?" Eli called to Matty.

"Your mom's gonna kill you if she opens that door!" Alfie added.

"Which is why we need to stop her!" Matty slipped through the people quickly, easily blending in. Alfie and Eli had to dart a little less confidently, but speedy all the same.

_"Mamma mia, here I go again, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you." She lifted the corner slowly, before quietening her singing to merely a whisper. "Yes, I've been broken hearted, Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Blue since the day we parted - Why, why did I ever let you go?" _She took a light breath. None of the men had noticed the door opening or the shaft of light dimly making its way down. " Mamma mia." She spoke. "Now I really know, my my, I could never let you go." She suddenly lost her balance and fell through the trap door. "AARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" she let out an unfeminine screech as she fell onto the inflatable mattress. The three men looked up, and stared at the woman. Ivan was as tall as ever, perched in the corner staring into space. Lovino was rapidly texting someone – presumably his brother – and Arthur was blowing up the mattress she'd landed on.

"Well." The Brit smirked. "You really do know how to make an entrance…"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter may be a little bit delayed, I write these on my mum's laptop because its easier (I have dyslexia and need a blue overlay, and hers has a good blue colour that I'm now rather used to) but she's complaining about the speed of it now, so I might not be on it as much as I'd like to. I'll still write, but probably from my tablet or my sisters netbook, DON'T WORRY I'LL JUST BE SLOW -AJ


	6. Matty's Three Fathers (Chiquitita)

**A/N: SO WE MEET AGAIN HAHA. You meet ANOTHER version of Hungary now; I couldn't think of who would be Pepper (the guy who flirts with Tanya) because I couldn't imagine Roderich or Ludwig doing that… so we have three versions of Hungary; Eli, Daniel and this Daniel Jnr guy who'll probably end up being called Danny or something idk.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR MAMMA MIA OR CHIQUITITA OR Y'KNOW THE PLOT BUT I OWN THE LITTLE TWERKS AND STUFF OK**

* * *

"Merde…. I must be dreaming…." Frances frowned at the three men surrounding her. "Arthur… Ivan and L-Lovino…" The Brit grinned, the forever smiling Russian nodded and Lovino muttered something about 'Wine Bastards'.  
"Niet," the tall man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "If you were dreaming, you would've woken up by now, da?"  
"Oui, I would've." The blonde Frenchwoman held her head in her hands. "Who told you to hide in my old goat house anyway?"  
"Some Local girl." Arthur quickly told her.  
"Si, spoke no English." Lovino nodded.  
"Very strange girl." Ivan added to the end. Frances looked them up and down.  
"I'm sorry, we're booked up. Its my d-" she froze. All three of the men leant in slightly. "My day to host a wedding, tomorrow in fact… some local girl…"  
"What's her name?" Ivan asked.  
"Its non of your business!" She growled. "I'll arrange for a boat to take yo-"  
"I have a boat." Arthur told her.  
"Oh, you do? Well then I suggest you get in it and go back. The whole island is booked up right now…" Frances began to open the trapdoor. "Seriously though, don't come looking for me tomorrow, as I said it's a wedding…" she dropped down.  
"Can we go back to the mainland now?" Lovino asked.  
"NO!" Arthur barked back.

Toni and Maria were both sat at the bar near Frances' villa; Toni was sipping her drink nonchalantly whilst Maria was flirting with the serving boy half their age; unsurprisingly he had an eastern European accent and his name was David, exactly like her former on-again-off-again boyfriend. Suddenly everyone sitting nearby looked up as sobs echoed through the area.  
Frances ran past them, her eyes blotchy and her hair a mess.  
"Honey, this is so unawesome." Maria frowned. "What happened?"  
"M-Matty's dad…." She ran off again as she started to cry again.  
"C'mon." Toni grabbed her friends arm and dragged her away from 'David Jnr' and after their friend, who was now running into the ladies toilets. A very tall and stern face Swedish tourist exited them just before Toni and Maria went into them, and heard her say to a shorter smiling Finnish woman who was standing with a younger looking girl:  
"S'm' Fr'nch w'm'n cry'n"

"Frances?" Maria called.  
"va-t'en!(Go Away!) she called back. The two women looked at each other. Toni crouched on her hands and knees to look under the stall door, and Maria extracted her stilettos from her feet and then climbed onto her friends back.  
Frances was sitting on the toilet stall, her legs tucked up as she rested in the foetal position.  
"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong, You're enchained by your own sorrow…._ _In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow…_" Toni started to sing softly. Maria looked at her friend from above.  
"Swedish music? That's so unawesome." She snorted. Toni jostled underneath her and she squealed, before joining in.

"_How I hate to see you like this -There is no way you can deny it! I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_" they sung together as Frances pushed open the door. Toni squawked and dropped onto her belly, leaving her German friend to hang to the door for dear life as it swung backwards. Frances made her way to the mirror as Toni helped to aid the hanging woman.

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth, I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on." _ They made their way to the mirror, and Maria plucked the faux flower from the small glass bottle by the sink and tucked it behind the blonde's ear. "_You were always sure of yourself - _ _Now I see you've broken a feather_, _I hope we can patch it up together." _Frances stared straight forwards into the mirror. 'Fix her make up!' Maria mouthed to Toni, who simply sighed before reaching for the many-beauty-product-laced purse of .

"_Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving._ _You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end - you will have no time for grieving." _Frances stared bleakly as they began to wipe of the little amount of mascara she'd worn for their arrival – she normally never had time for make-up. _"Chiquitita, you and I cry_ - _but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you!_ _Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_ -_Sing a new song, Chiquitita!_ _Try once more like you did before_, _Sing a new song, Chiquitita!" _The women had now managed to apply a light amount of facial primer to her skin.

_"So the walls came tumbling down - and your love's a blown out candle, all is gone and it seems too hard to handle. Chiquitita, tell me the truth - There is no way you can deny it. I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet." _ They soon had applied some skin-matching bb cream to their friends skin, and coated her lashes with black mascara and gave her some lightly tinted lip gloss.

"Sing a new song chiquitita…" Frances finished, before sighing. "It's Matty's dad."  
"Go on." Maria frowned.  
"You know how I always said it was Arthur, Arthur the British explorer guy who had to leave to find his brother?" she continued. Toni and Maria glanced at each other. "Well, I'm not so sure because there were… two other guys around the same time…. A Russian and an Italian…"  
"Francesca Bonnefoy!" Toni smiled.  
"I don't see what the problem is?" Maria frowned.  
"Well I always thought I'd tell her that Arthur was her dad if she ever really needed to know, but I never thought all three of them would wind up in my old goat house." She sighed as she took a make-up wipe to remove the slap from her face.  
"The Old Goat House?!" the distressed frenchwoman's friends smirked at each other, before running off.  
"NON! NON!" she cried and lunged after them. The three of them shot to the trapdoor, but Maria and Toni managed to push it open.  
"It's empty. This is unawesome." Maria complained.  
"Non, they were here." Fran sighed. "All three of Matty's dads."  
"Where are they now?" Toni asked.  
"I told them to go on their boat and sail back to the island. But they were all here, all three of them! Arthur Kirkland, Lovino Vargas and Ivan the Creepyface!"  
"Ivan the Creepyface?" Maria and Toni asked in unison, frowning.  
"I hope that they run aground!" Frances cried.  
"They've gone now, so lets go back to the villa." Toni suggested and the three of them left, unaware that the daughter of those three men and her American and Hungarian friends were sitting in the cupboard behind them and heard every word.

"WAIT! WAIT!" the three girls ran down the jetty, screaming at the boat. It was a rather large yacht, with a dent in the side and a Union Jack flying on the back. Ivan was sitting on deck, and turned to wave at the girls.  
"Are they leaving?" Eli frowned.  
"WAIT!" Alfie screamed again, but Matty pulled off her shirt and shorts stripping into her swimsuit underneath, before jumping into the water and confidently splashing towards the boat. Lovino helped her up.  
"You're all wet!" he complained.  
"The sea does that!" Matty smiled slightly. "Where are you going? You promised you'd stay for my wedding!"  
"Frances kicked us out of the goat house so Arthur invited us on his boat, медведь." Ivan smiled.  
"Mitvitz?"  
"A nickname, it means bear in my native Russian!"  
"He's been teaching us Russian all day, the vodka bastard." Lovino glared.  
"Everyone will one day become one with Mother Russia!" Ivan countered. Matty wasn't sure she wanted the creepy Russian to really be her father.  
"Lovino, its ungentlemanly to swear infront of a woman." Arthur frowned at the Italian.  
"Whatever scone bastard."  
"We weren't leaving; we were going 'round the island. I don't think either of us would want to miss your wedding, Matty."  
"That's good." She smiled.  
"Would you like to join us?" Ivan asked.  
"But-" Matty began, then she realized if she hung out with them, maybe she could figure out which one was her dad! Also, wedding planning was tiring. "Oh, alright."


	7. Memories that Remain (Our Last Summer)

**A/N: school is leaving me emotionally and physically exhausted. Sorry. But here, have some bonding between Matty and her fathers to make up for it. **

**#I adore the song in this chapter. If I haven't said so before, my dad's a bit of an ABBA freak (I think he's secretly Swedish ;-;) and their songs are basically the sounds that sum up my childhood. (He also plays ABBA at 3 am sometimes, which can be annoying -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABBA, OLS, APH or any of this shizz you're about to witness. All rights go to the rightful people.**

* * *

As the boat set off, Matty noticed how the three men acted around each other. Arthur was busy sailing the boat by himself, Ivan was drawing and Lovino was playing guitar. She decided to see if she could join either of them;

First of all she helped Arthur sailing. He ended up finding some goofy captain cap and making her wear it. As she had been wearing only a swimsuit when she'd boarded, Ivan'd lent her one of his huge shirts to wear over it as "It isn't lady-like to be wearing that little clothing." Truth be told, she looked a little bit like a kitten drowning in the over-sized cotton garment.  
"Easy now, easy now." He instructed her as she sailed. After a while, the sea calmed completely, and they were moving slowly. Arthur took the wheel and Matty smiled, before deciding to talk to her other possible fathers.  
"Come and draw with me!" Ivan invited her across, and they sat leaning against the top of the cabin, drawing each other. Ivan's skilled hands quickly had the beginning of Matty's portrait on his pad, whilst the spare he'd fished out for the girl looked like it had a potato on it.  
"Mine sucks." She frowned.  
"Hey, maybe portraits aren't your thing…" Ivan shrugged. "I can see some potential." He praised, scrutinising the potato.  
"I'm better at drawing chibi…"  
"Well, draw me something Chibi then!" she blushed and flipped the pad over, sketching on a new piece of artists paper more confidently than she had before. After a short while, she noticed the sound of the guitar becoming more and more confident as time progressed, like an out of practice prodigy finding their element. "Hey, that's mom's guitar…" she paused, looking at Lovino who was playing something on the old tattered flamenco guitar that she remembered her mother playing throughout her childhood.  
"What? It's the guitar I bought for your mother." He paused, and smiled slightly at her as she made her way over. "It cost me ten euros and my favorite t-shirt."  
"Can you sing?" Ivan asked the Italian, perching beside them.  
"What?" Lovino blushed deeply and looked away.  
"I heard you singing under your breath, da?" Gosh, he creeped out Lovino. He was cowering under the Russian's gaze. Matty just kinda brushed it off, well, he _was_ her possible father….  
"Si….si…." he began to pluck the soft notes on the old instrument, which sounded a lot nicer as he had actually tuned it. Frances usually fell at that hurdle, and Matty hadn't seen the guitar since she was 8 or 9 years old.

"I can still recall our last summer - I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, Memories that remain" his voice sounded soft and beautiful, much unlike its usual cursing self. She smirked as she noted that they were singing an ABBA song, he mother used to listen to it, and this was one of her favourites. "We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower..."

"I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regret, Oh yes!~" Arthur came in, his accent musically dancing in the minds of the other three boat-dwellers.

"Those crazy years, that was the time of the flower-power" Ivan's accent sounded harsher than the other two, yet it seemed dauntingly fitting to the song and Matty just smiled more. "But underneath we had a fear of flying of getting old, a fear of slowly dying. We took the chance like we were dancing our last dance…."

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

__The boat pulled to a rocky outcrop, and someone suggested they had a picnic for a little while. They spread a large blanket on the ground, before Arthur came up from the hold with two fishing rods, explaining he had no more food left.

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day, worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

They took turns, fishing and collecting firewood. Lovino decided in the end to just strum the guitar and be in charge of the cooking (Arthur was less than pleased), and both the other two men agreed that Matty should just fish, as she seemed the better one out of all of them. She'd caught five fish by the time the fire was roaring, and by the time it was cooked, all four stomachs were growling.

"And now you're working in a bank –" Matty sung as they got on the boat again, deciding that heading back towards the town would be a good option as the waves were getting stronger and dusk was slowly falling. Lovi exhaled as she addressed the lyrics to him. "The family man," he snorted. "The football fan," he grimaced. "And your name is Lovi."

"How dull it seems." He snorted.

_Yet you're the hero of my dreams _Matty thought in her head, noticing all three of her possible fathers were smiling (well, Ivan was almost always smiling).

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

The boat was pulling up to the port now, and suddenly a very familiar voice to Matty could be heard from the jetty. "MAAATTTTTTTYYYYY!" it called. _Carlos._

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

__"I've gotta go!" Matty undid Ivan's shirt from her body and thrust it into his hands, and tossed the goofy captains hat back to Arthur. "But _promise_ me you'll come to my wedding!"  
"Si, We'll be there."  
"Da."  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my dear."  
"Thank you so much." She smiled, before diving off the boat and confidently kicking out to shore, towards her future husband and towards her future life, away from the 1/3 of the three men who'd unknowingly brought her into this world.

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_We were living for the day, worries far away..._

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_


End file.
